Rumpleteazer/Gallery2010s
This is the gallery for the character of Rumpleteazer. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Designs Etcetera Design 1.jpg Mungo rumple scrap.jpg Design Rumple trash.jpg Rumple Song 1.jpg Rumple Makeup Design Karen Dawson 1.jpg UK Productions UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Katie Warsop * Dawn Williams Mungo Rumple uk13 11 Barnaby Thompson Katie Warsop.jpg|Katie Warsop Rumple Mungo uk13 18.jpg|Katie Warsop Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 1.jpg|Katie Warsop Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 2.jpg|Katie Warsop Mungo Rumple uk13 08 Barnaby Thompson Katie Warsop.jpg|Katie Warsop Tugger Filippo Strocchi UK 2014 01.jpg|Dawn Williams London / Blackpool Revival * Dawn Williams * Georgie Leatherland Mungo Rumple London 14 Ben Yates Dawn Williams 01.png Rumple Dawn Williams Palladium 2014 01.png Rumple Dawn Williams Palladium 2014 02.jpg Rumple Dawn Williams Palladium 2014 03.jpg Rumple Dawn Williams Palladium 2014 04.jpg Rumple Admetus Mungo Jellicle Ball L14 1.jpg Palladium 14 rehearsal Mungo Rumple.png Cats Prowl Palladium official FB.jpg Tugger Rumple Marcquelle Lindsay A 2015 01.jpg Mungo Rumple uk15.jpg|Georgie Leatherland Naming of Cats Palladium 2015 01.jpg|Georgie Leatherland Rumple Georgie Leatherland Backstage.jpg|Georgie Leatherland UK/International Tour * Emily Langham * Meg Astin * Naoimh Morgan * Kirsty Ingram Rumple Emily Langham Backstage.jpg Mungo Rumple UK16 Joe Henry Emily Langham 02.png|Emily Langham Mungo Rumple UK16 Joe Henry Emily Langham 01.jpg|Emily Langham Rumple Emily Langham UK 2016 01.png|Emily Langham Rumple back UK 2016 03.png|Emily Langham Rumple Jelly Victoria UK 2016 04.png|Emily Langham Mungo Rumple Bows Zagreb 6 2017.jpg|Meg Astin Mungo Rumple Bows Zagreb 5 2017.jpg|Meg Astin Mungo Rumple uk17 Antwerp Premiere 06.jpg|Meg Astin Mungo Rumple Joe Henry Meg Astin 2017.jpg|Meg Astin Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Naoimh Morgan Intl Tour 2018 01.jpg|Naoimh Morgan Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Naoimh Morgan Intl Tour 2018 02.jpg|Naoimh Morgan Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Naoimh Morgan Intl Tour 2018 03.jpg|Naoimh Morgan Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Naoimh Morgan Intl Tour 2018 04.jpg|Naoimh Morgan Rumple Mungo UK Naoimh Billy.png|Naoimh Morgan Rumple UK Tour Naoimh Morgan.png|Naoimh Morgan Mungo Rumple uk19 Billy Mahoney Kirsty Ingram.jpg|Kirsty Ingram US Productions Broadway Revival * Shonica Gooden * Haley Fish Broadway Revival Rumple Shonica Gooden 16.jpg|Shonica Gooden Mungo Rumple Broadway 16.jpg|Shonica Gooden Mungo Rumple Jess Le Protto Shonica Gooden 16.png|Shonica Gooden Mungo Rumple Bway Revival Zach Haley.png|Haley Fish With Zachary Daniel Jones Mungo Rumple Bway Revival Zach Haley 1.png|Haley Fish With Zachary Daniel Jones Mungo Rumple Bway Revival 500 Performances.png|Haley Fish With Zachary Daniel Jones Grumpy Cat Cast 1.jpg|Shonica Gooden US Tour 6 * Rose Iannaccone * Adriana Negron * Ahren Victory (Understudy) (1/19 - 10/19) * Nevada Riley Koenig (Understudy) * Erin Chupinsky (cover) Pounce Rumple Pyramid US6 2019.jpg|Rose Iannaccone Rumple Rose Iannaccone US6 01.jpg|Rose Iannaccone Rumple Rose Iannaccone US6 02.jpg|Rose Iannaccone Rumple Rose Iannaccone US6 03.jpg|Rose Iannaccone Rumple US6 Rose Iannaccone.png|Rose Iannaccone Mungo Rumple US6 Tony Rose.png|Rose Iannaccone with Tony D'Alelio Rumple Mungo US6 Rose Tony.png|Rose Iannaccone with Tony D'Alelio Mungo Rumple US6 Tony d Alelio Rose Iannaccone 01.jpg|Rose Iannaccone with Tony D'Alelio Teazer Jerrie US6 Rose Justin 2019.png|Rose Iannaccone with Justin W Geiss Rumple US6 Adriana Negron.png|Adriana Negron Mungo Rumple US6 Benjamin Adriana.png|Adriana Negron Cass Rumple US6 Mariah Ahren.png|Ahren Victory with Mariah Reives Rumpleteazer US6 Nevada Riley.png|Nevada Riley Koenig Rumple US6 Erin Chupinsky 1.png|Erin Chupinsky Rumple US6 Erin Chupinsky 2.png|Erin Chupinsky Rumple Mungo US6 Erin Tony 1.png|Erin Chupinsky with Tony D'Alelio Rumple Mungo US6 Erin Tony 2.png|Erin Chupinsky with Tony D'Alelio Rumple Mungo US6 Erin Brett.png|Erin Chupinsky with Brett Lockley Japanese Productions Shizuoka 2013 2013 Shizuoka Oct Japan cast.png|Yuki Yamanaka Fukuoka 2014 Rumpleteazer Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg 2014 Japan Mungo Rumple Promo.png|Yuki Yamanaka Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (19).jpg|Yuki Yamanaka Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (11).jpg Sapporo Cast Million Celebration Dec 2015 (3).jpg|Ayano Ima Osaka 2016 Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Shiki Osaka 2017.jpg Osaka Cast Press Event 2017 (2).png|Yuki Yamanaka Tokyo 2018 *Kaho Mihira *Yuki Yamanaka 2019 Japan Rumpleteazer.jpg Japan Mungo Rumple Press Image 18.jpg Rumpleteazer Shiki Tokyo 2018.png CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 11.jpg Old Deut Shiki Tokyo 2019.png 2018 Tokyo Yuki Yamanaka Rumple 1.jpg|Yuki Yamanaka Japan cast 2019 3.jpg|Yuki Yamanaka Rumpleteazer Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Asia Tour 2014 * Dominique Hamilton Mungo Rumple Asia 14 Brent Osborne Dominique Hamilton 1.jpg Tugger Kittens Asia Tour 2014 01.jpeg|(back) Ensemble S Korea 2014.jpg Mungo Rumple icon asia14.jpg Promo 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Promo 2 Singapore 2015.jpg Promo 3 Singapore 2015.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Dominique Hamilton Rumple Dominique Hamilton Aus 2015 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 06.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 03.jpg Mungo Rumple Butts Corbis 01 Aus15.jpg Rumple Electra Jemima Press Aus 2016 01.jpg Rumple Electra Jemima Press Aus 2016 02.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 1.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 2.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 3.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 4.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 5.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 7.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 8.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Jasmin Colangelo Mungo Rump George Hankers Jasmin Colangelo 1.jpg Mungo Rump George Hankers Jasmin Colangelo 2.jpg Mungo Rumple Asia 17 1 gr.png Mungo Rumple graphics Asia 17 1.png Mungo Rumple Asia 17 2 George Hankers Jasmin Colangelo.jpg Tugger girls 2 Asia 17.jpg German Productions German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Marleen de Vries * Jo Lucy Rackham Mungo Rumple German Tour 11 Gavin Eden Marleen de Vries.jpg Skimble Deut 01 Tent Tour.jpg Skimble butt 01 Tent Tour.jpg Marleen de Vries.jpg Mungo Rumple Promo 2.jpg Peter Weck 2012 04 Vienna Zoo 06a.jpg Mungo Rumple 2012 04 Vienna Zoo 15.jpg Other Productions Brazil 2010 * Mariana Hidemi Mungo Rumple Brazil 015.jpg Mungo Rumple Brazil 014.jpg Mungo Rumple Brazil 052.jpg Press Call Brazil 035.jpg Tugger Brazil 026.jpg Jelly Rumple Jellicle Songs Brazil10.jpg Deut Kittens Brazil 025.jpg China 2012 Mungo Rumple 4 China 2012.jpg Rumpleteazer china 2012.jpeg Mungo Rumple 1 China 2012.jpg Griz Ensemble 10 China 2012.jpg|(back) Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Georgie Leatherland * Adena Ershow * Tahlia Shaw * Laura Colclough * Ellie Waite * Yvette Johnson * Arianna Glauser * Alexis Hasbrouck Mungo Rumple George Hankers Georgie Leatherland RCCL Cast 1 01.png|Georgie Leatherland Mungo Rumple Timothy Fuchs Adena Ershow RCCL Cast 2 01.jpg|Adena Ershow Rumple Tahlia Shaw Cruise.jpg|Tahlia Shaw Mungo Rumple Charles Butcher Tahlia Shaw RCCL Cast 3 16.jpg|Tahlia Shaw Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Laura Colclough RCCL Cast 4 01.jpg|Laura Colclough Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 01.jpg|Ellie Waite Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 02.jpg|Ellie Waite Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 03.jpg|Ellie Waite Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 04.jpg|Ellie Waite Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 05.jpg|Ellie Waite Mungo Rumple Matthew Ranaudo Yvette Johnson RCCL Cast 6 01.jpg|Yvette Johnson Mungo Rumple Jon Clayton Arianna Glauser RCCL Cast 7 01.jpg|Arianna Glauser Paris 2015 * Vanessa Cailhol Rumple Jellicle Songs Paris 15 10.jpg Rumple Jellicle Songs Paris 15.jpg Rumple Vic Finale Paris 15 2.jpg Mungo Rumple Paris 15 01.gif Rumple Beetle Vanessa Cailhol Paris 15 01.gif Rumple Jellicle Songs Paris 15 01.gif Mungo Rumple Paris 15 02.gif Vienna 2019 * Anna Carina Buchegger Mungo Rumple Vienna 2019 01.jpg Addressing of cats vienna 2019.jpg Rumple Mungo Vienna Revival Anna Andrea 1.png Rumple Mungo Vienna Revival Anna Andrea 2.png Rumple Mungo Vienna Revival Anna Andrea 3.png Rumple Mungo Vienna Revival Anna Andrea 4.png * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries